Mission of Love 6
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: Takes place before the epilogue of MoL1: Penelope's blanket rips but Cappy volunteers to fix it. However several unexpected things happen when its fixed. CP. Please RR
1. Penelope's blanket

Chapter 1

As they headed toward clubhouse Pashmina and Penelope were talking about latest news going around the clubhouse.

"BIJOU GOT A BABY!" Penelope asked.

"Yeah apparently she got it on with Hamtaro the night we hooked him up (read MoL1 for more details)." Pashmina answered. "Unfortunately they won't be here for a few days."

"And is it true that Sandy is pregnant?" Penelope asked.

"Remember that little promise Sandy made to Maxwell?" Penelope nodded and realized what she meant. As they walked to the clubhouse Penelope's blanket got stuck on a branch.

"Hamha!" Penelope greeted.

"Hamha!" As Penelope walked by Panda noticed something.

"Uh Penelope."

"What is it Panda?" Penelope asked. Panda paused a bit before pointing to a piece of string. "Where did this come from?" Panda gulped.

"Your blanket."

"Oh that's silly. My blanket is right…" Penelope touched her head and felt her fur. She didn't feel her blanket anywhere. She quickly followed the string to the branch that caught earlier. Penelope lowered her head with her eyes filled with tears. That's when Cappy came by.

"Sorry I'm late. I just…what's going on?" Boss shook his head.

"Penelope's blanket got caught on a branch and now it's a pile of string." Cappy raced toward Penelope who was crying.

"Penelope are you alright?" Cappy asked. Penelope continued to cry.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Cappy." Pashmina said. Cappy picked up a the yellow string and smiled. He put his other paw on Penelope.

"Don't cry Penelope. I've got an idea. I can give this Sue (that's one of his owners for those who don't know). She can sew it up and it'll just as new." Penelope wiped her tears and smiled. She hugged Cappy who was now blushing.

"Oh thank you Cappy!" Penelope said as she kissed him. Cappy blushed even more. Luckily everyone but Pashmina went back to the clubhouse so no one saw what happened. Cappy held the string in his paws. _Alright let's get to work._

He rushed back to his owner's shop and looked for Sue. She was nowhere to be found. _Cats. She's not here. _As he started to lose hope he came across Sue's sewing kit. Cappy thought about it for a second. _Well its worth a try. Besides what else do I have to lose? _Cappy got to work.

The next day Pashmina and Penelope were walking toward the clubhouse. Penelope was still upset over her blanket.

"Don't worry Penelope. I'm sure Cappy will be able to fix your blanket." Pashmina reassured her. Penelope looked up and smiled.

"I guess you're right. There's no need to worry." Penelope said.

"That's the spirit! After all you two did seal your promise with a kiss." Pashmina giggled.

"PASHMINA!"

"Sorry. You know you have been looking at the sky lately." Pashmina said. Penelope nodded.

"I've always wanted to pilot the ham ham flyer. But I don't know if Panda will tell me how to use." Penelope said.

"Don't worry. We'll ask him later." As they neared the clubhouse Penelope heard something.

"Psst. Over here Penelope." Penelope turned around to see Cappy in the bushes. Penelope walked up to Cappy. "I've got a surprise for you." Cappy pulled out her blanket all fixed. She hugged him and he started to blush again.

"Oh thank you Cappy." It seemed neither of them would let go. They continued to hug each other until Penelope spoke up. "So how did you fix my blanket?"

"Sue was out so I sewed it myself." Penelope was glad he was able to do it. Cappy took one good look at the blanket. "Hmmm. But I wonder if I made it too big. I'd better test it out. Wait here Penelope." Cappy took the blanket. After several minutes Penelope was starting to get impatient. Cappy finally came back but looking a little different. "How do I look Penelope?" Penelope was surprised when she saw Cappy. Cappy looked like a girl ham. He was wearing Penelope's blanket and his eyes looked a lot like a girl ham. Penelope couldn't help but laugh. Cappy then took off his green swim cap and put it on his large saucepan hat.

"So how do I look Cappy ookwee?" Cappy said in a high pitched feminine voice. Penelope got a bit annoyed.

"I don't say 'ookwee' anymore!" Penelope said.

"You look lovely Penelope." Cappy said in his regular voice. Penelope giggled as she blushed.

"Penelope what I want to say is that I love you." Cappy said. Penelope blush became brighter and brighter. "Do you love me too?" Penelope couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yes." Cappy looked at her. _Oh no! He heard me. _Penelope ran off.

"Penelope. Penelope where are you?" Cappy kept calling her name. He then bumped into the last person he wanted to see dressed like this.

"Oh excuse me Miss. Didn't see where you were going." A sweat drop appeared on Cappy's forehead.

Of all hams to run into WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE STAN!


	2. Cappy as a girl ham

Chapter 2

I better not let him know its me. Or else he will tease me forever. Cappy thought. "Oh I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Penelope came back.

"Oh hi Stan. I see you have met my cousin." Stan and Cappy looked at her.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah she's um…my cousin Marimo (that's how Cappy and Penelope's daughter got her name)" Penelope winked at Cappy. He smiled.

"Yeah I'm her cousin." Stan scratched his head. _Since when does Penelope have a cousin? Well I'd better ask Pashmina later._

"Well nice meeting you." Stan said as he looked at Marimo/Cappy admiringly. "You have such a beautiful cousin Penelope. Too bad it doesn't run in the family." Stan said teasingly. Penelope pouted. "Hey wasn't Cappy suppose to bring back your blanket?"

"Um…I guess he couldn't leave his place today." Penelope answered.

"Oh well I guess I'll just hang around here." Stan said staying where he was. _I have to get rid of him._ Penelope thought.

"Don't you have someone else to see?" Penelope asked.

"And leave this delicate little girl ham? I don't think so. She needs someone to protect her." Stan answered.

"And what about me?"

"You can just wait for Cappy." Penelope whacked Stan. "Ouch." Cappy put his paws over his mouth and giggled like any girl ham would do. Stan turned back to Marimo/Cappy. "Do you want to go to acorn mountain with me? You can bring your troublesome cousin if you want." Penelope pouted again.

"Well okay. Just let me go back to the clubhouse. Wait for me okay." Penelope left. As she walked toward the clubhouse she giggled. _Stan's hitting on Cappy and he doesn't even know it._

As he saw Penelope leave again Cappy began to sweat a little.

"I think I should check on my cousin." Cappy followed Penelope but Stan stopped him.

"What's the hurry? She'll be back. I'm sure this will give us enough time to know each other." Stan said as he pinched Cappy's tail (for this fic pinching a girl ham's tail is the same as pinching a girl's butt.). Cappy slammed his fist into Stan's face and sent flying into a tree. Stan got up.

"Wow a girl ham who can fight. Alright let's see what you've got sunflower. C'mon." Stan said as he grabbed Cappy's paw. Before Cappy was about to punch Stan again Penelope returned.

"Awww. You two haven't even dated yet and you're already holding paws." Penelope said. Cappy snatched his paw away from Stan. Penelope giggled. "Cousin, may I speak to you in private?" Cappy quickly nodded and followed her.

"Hey Marimo maybe I can show around town later." He winked at Cappy. By this time Cappy was thoroughly annoyed. Penelope continued to giggle. Both of them found a private spot so they can start speaking to each other.

"Thanks Penelope for not exposing me. I swear if Stan keeps doing this I'm gonna whack him with me saucepan hat." Cappy exclaimed. Penelope continued to giggle.

"Cappy why are you getting so upset? Its just Stan. He's harmless…I guess." Penelope answered.

"Penelope, Stan pinched my tail."

"He pinched your tail!" Penelope giggled again. "We'd better not tell Pashmina or she'll be jealous." Penelope giggled. Cappy pouted and folded his arms.

"I'm glad one of us finds this amusing." Cappy said sarcastically. Penelope wiped her tears of laughter and apologize.

"Sorry Cappy." Cappy changed the topic.

"Penelope, I'm not that concerned about Stan. I'm more concerned about using your blanket." Cappy said pointing to the Penelope's repaired blanket.

"But I thought you loved it?" Penelope asked.

"Yes I do. But it looks much better on you." Cappy responded. Penelope smiled.

"Cappy no one will recognize you. Stan was even making passes at you." Cappy pouted as Penelope giggled again. "Sorry. I never really thanked you for fixing my blanket. You did a wonderful job."

"Thanks Penelope. I'm glad you like it." Penelope looked into Cappy's eyes.

"Cappy."

"Yes Penelope."

"I love…"

"Love what?"

"…love…the way you sewed my blanket."

"Heke?" Penelope giggled again. Suddenly she felt Cappy's soft paws caress her. They were about to kiss each other…that is if Stan didn't see them (no I don't support yuri either.) Stan looked confused.

"Okay we're done." Penelope said. Stan put one arm around Penelope and the other around Cappy.

"There's nothing like having two girl ham's in your arms." Stan said.

"Oh really." Stan turned around seeing a rather annoyed Pashmina.

"Oh hi Pa…Pashmina. This is Penelope's cousin Marimo. I was gonna bring them to acorn mountain." Stan said.

"And you weren't gonna invite me!" Pashmina asked.

"Of course not! It would be nothing without you." Stan answered hesitantly. Cappy yawned.

"Well thanks Stan but I'm really tired from traveling. I think I'm better off staying with my cousin." Cappy said. Penelope smiled.

"Stan why don't you go with Pashmina to acorn mountain by yourself." Before Pashmina could say anything Stan grabbed her paw.

"That's a great idea. C'mon Pashmina." Stan said. Pashmina sighed.

"Fine." As they walked towards acorn mountain Cappy and Penelope giggled as they heard both of them arguing. "And why were your arms around her!"

"Pashmina that was Penelope's cousin. I was just making her comfortable."

"I think she looked a little too comfortable in your arms. Hey wait since when does Penelope have a cousin?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question." Cappy and Penelope smiled.

"Those two were made for each other." Cappy said. Penelope looked up at Cappy.

"What about us? Were we made for each other?"

"Of course. I love you Penelope.

"I love you too Cappy." They kissed each other. While they kissed Penelope pinched his tail. Cappy's eyes widened.

"Penelope?" Penelope laughed as she said:

"You didn't seem to mind when Stan pinched your tail." Penelope continued to laugh. Cappy grinned.

"I see you find that funny. Now its my turn." Penelope stopped laughing.

"Wait Cappy. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I pinched your tail."

"Too late."

"But you're gonna have to catch me first." Penelope ran away. Cappy smiled and ran after her.

The next day Cappy and Penelope walked towards the clubhouse. Penelope was wearing her blanket but she no longer put it over her head. It was now more of a cape. On their way to the clubhouse they bumped into Stan.

"Hey Penelope. I see your blanket is fixed. You look a lot better with it." Stan said.

"Thanks Stan. Cappy sewed it for me." Penelope answered. Stan looked confused.

"Cappy?" Stan turned back to Penelope. "So where's your cousin Marimo?"

"She left last night." Cappy answered. "But don't worry. She wanted me to give you a message." Stan started getting excited.

"Well what's the message? Give it to me!" Stan asked. Cappy then reached over and pinched Stan's tail and winked at him.

"C'mon lets go to the clubhouse." Cappy said to Penelope.

"Okay." They left a confused Stan behind. _Why would Marimo want Cappy to pinch my tail? Wait…white fur…Brown ears…It can't be! _A knot formed in Stan stomach. He then smiled and laughed. _Well if he doesn't say anything I won't either. _Stan held his cheek. _Pashmina…that's right! I have to find Pashmina! _Stan ran towards the clubhouse.


End file.
